User blog:DoctorBreakfast/Dr. Breakfast's opinions on 8.0 songs
Well, let's begin rite away i guess. First of all, the songs will be ranked using the good ol' ��. And let's copy Tone Sphere a little bit, the maximum amount of stars a song can get will be 6. And also, since i don't have chapter T, i'll only give my opinions about the songs, not the charts. Shall we start now? Chapter T= Penglai Movement Song: ���������� Man, this song is brilliant. All the chaotic when 2 tectonic plates collide are all expressed in this song. I love it. Aboriginal Song: �������� This song is pretty great... Well, i have nothing to say about it. It's just great. Dutch Formosa Song: ������������ This song is... beautiful. The best song in chapter T in my opinion. Empire of Japan Song: ������ Mediocre song, great vocal tho. Money & Money Song: ������ Funky elevator music (?). Phubbing Song: �������� Hm, i saw that this song got some colossal amount of praise. Well, i do like it. But it's not that awesome. Just a great song like... The Blocks We Loved or Biotonic. Maybe it's the chart i'm missing out? The greatness of the song is in the chart? Protest Song: ������������ So beautifully composed, i might actually cry. Catastrophe Song: ������ Yeah, i like the choice of instrument because it successfully express the atmosphere of a catastrophic event. But... kinda overused? But this song is not really meh, i really like it compare to most of meh songs. Rebirth Song: ������ Pretty much all i can say is this song is kinda meh. A New Home Song: ���������� Hm... just like Penglai Movement, i love it. |-|Chapter M= Stardust Sphere Song: ������ Chart: �� Sigh... the Chemical Star part is actually pretty good... but Total Sphere ruined everything. Both chart-wise and music-wise. The Ricochet Song: ������������ Chart: �������� Love the song both chart-wise and music-wise. But i only gave it 4 stars chart-wise is because of the finale. Like what the hell is that. The Long Years Song: ������ Chart: ������ Decent song, decent chart. The Sacred Story Song: ���������� Chart: ������ A great song i guess. The chart was not that enjoyable. Area184 -Platinum Mix- Song: �������� Chart: ���� To be honest, this song music-wise is just a worse version of the beautiful original Area184. I can't seem to enjoy this version that much. The chart was meh.... annoying. Gardenia Song: �� Chart: �� Another Yamajet song that i highly dislike :3 Sweetness Overload!!! Song: ������ Chart: ���� Meh song, i dislike the chart. Les Parfums de Celebrez Song: ������ Chart: �� More like Les Parfums de Cele-blergh. Afterglow Song: �������� Chart: ������ A great song, kinda meh chart tho. GENESYS Song: �������� Chart: ������������ Extremely fun chart and a great song. But i only gave it 4 stars because of the overused and overrated Holy Freaking Night. STORIA Song: ������ Chart: �������� Black Lair and AXION ruined it. Well, at least VitMaster was awesome. Alive: The Beginning Song: ������ Chart: ���� This is not a lv7 right... Category:Blog posts